World Drops
When you killing a mob (or using Prizebox), you have a chance to drop an Immortal item. Absolute majority of items in Roshpit Champions have random drop chances. Full list of Immortal Items All common, uncommon, rare and mythical gear items have random drop rules, as well as majority of Immortal Items. Here's the list of Immortal Items which drops randomly in any of current maps and special rolls they give. Items which have special conditions of drop, or drop randomly only on specific map listed here: Specific Drops' Rolls which contains info about rolls on that type of gea Specific Drops' Locations which contains info about locations and conditions of drop Some of random immortal items can rarely be replaced with Arcana Rarity Items, in example Adamantine Samurai Helmet can be replaced by Bladedancer Bushido. Immortal items can be reforged by Blacksmith. Possible rerolls. Current number of World Drop immortal items is 146. Head Slot |4000 base damage per level and possible 108k damage from roll. Link |- | |Arcane Cascade Hat | |Magical AOE damage, good in map clearing. Arcane element. Drains 2% of your max mana every 0.5 seconds. All surrounding enemies take 8000x the mana drained as Magic Damage and also receive a -30 magic resistance debuff. Link |- | |Blinded Glint of Onu | |Good for heroes with attack modifiers. Link |- | |Brazen Kabuto of the Desert Realm | |100% damage immunity while channeling @Ability4 Link |- | |Cap of Wild Nature | |Allows infinite root on certain heroes. Link |- | |Carbuncle's Helm of Reflection | |Second highest rune amount on head slot. (78+104) Link |- | |Crest of the Umbral Sentinel | |73 runes W3 Link |- | |Crown of the Rok'nar Emperor | |Link |- | |Crown of the Ruby Dragon | |Link |- | |Death Whisper Helm | |Trird best rune amount on helm slot (156). Small post-mitigation increase. Legacy helms can have insane amounts of runes. Link |- | |Emerald Douli | | Link |- | |Excavator's Focus Cap | |Item damage per Intelligence Link |- | |Guard of Grithault | |Link |- | |Guard of Luma | |Indirect item damage, but high value and pure. Goon on most characters. No runes Link |- | |Helm of the Iron Colossus | |Gives armor and base damage. Link |- | |Helm of the Silent Templar | |Link |- | |Hood of the Chosen | |Best pool of runes for head slot Link |- | |Hood of the Defiler | |140k attack damage / 810% demon amp One of the best items to reduce armor, 75% reduction of total armor. Link |- | |Hyper Visor | |Item damage per agility on lv2 and reduced BAT Link - lv1 Link - lv2 |- | |Mask of Mugato | |Link |- | |Mask of Tyrius | |Link |- | |Stormcrack Helm | |Link - lv1Link - lv2 |- | |Sturdy Centaur Horns | |Perfect item for heroes which do not get hit frequently. Link |- | |Super Ascendency Mask | |Link |- | |Swamp Witch's Hat | |Link |- | |Trickster's Mask | |Allows great post-mitigation crit at cost of randomized movement while casting W Link |- | |White Mage Hat | |Link - lv1Link - lv2 |- | |Wolfir Druid's Spirit Helm | |Allows to go through arena battle with Bristleback easily. Works better with long channels. Link |- | |Wraith Crown | |Link |- | |Wraith Hunter's Steel Helm | |Link |- | |Veil of the Cerulean Highguard | |2000% base ability damage for W is useful when you dont need to cast it. Link |} Body slot |7 shields after R cast Link |- | |Armor of the Violet Guard | |Lv2 allows to destroy enemy armor, and decent amout of runes. Link |- | |Avalanche Plate | |Link Link |- | |Bladestorm Vest | | Link |- | |Bluestar Armor | |High manaregen on 1st slot High mobility skill Link |- | |Doomplate | | Link |- | |Enchanted Solar Cape | | Link |- | |Featherwhite Armor | | Link |- | |Gilded Soul Cage | | Link |- | |Gold Plate of Leon | |+60% to main attribute Link |- | |Golden War Plate | |High armor roll 2400 Great buff to physical damage +700% -65% magic damage Oriented on phys builds, good combo with Epsilon Eyeglass Link |- | |Hermit's Spike Shell | | Link |- | |Hurricane Vest | | Link |- | |Ice Quill Carapace | | Link |- | |Infused Mageplate | | Link |- | |Legion Vestments | | Link |- | |Mystic Mana Wall | | Link |- | |Nightmare Rider Mantle | | Link |- | |Ocean Tempest Pallium | | Link |- | |Outland Stone Cuirass | | Link |- | |Plate of the Watcher | | Link |- | |Robe of Flooding | | Link Link Link |- | |Savage Plate of Og'Thun | | Link |- | |Seraphic Soulvest | |Pure item damage Link |- | |Skyforge Flurry Plate | |High armor - 3600 on 1st slot Link |- | |Sorcerer's Regalia | | Link |- | |Space Tech Vest | | Link |- | |Spellslinger's Coat | | Link |- | |Staggering Knight Crusher Armor | | Link |- | |Stormshield Cloak | |Very high amount of armor.(4455+4455) Link |- | |The Infernal Prison | |High armor amount (3000) Link |- | |Vampiric Breastplate | |Heal on Q. Useful when Q has DOT damage i.e. Venomort. Link |- | |Vestments of the Dark Arts | | Link |- | |Vestments of the Dragon Ceremony | | Link |- | |Windsteel Armor | | Link |} Hands slot |Infinite base damage grow on single target. Link |- | |Bladeforge Gauntlet | |Infinite armor reduction on single target Link |- | |Claw of Azinoth |208 T1 T2 220 legacy |High amount of runes Link |- | |Cytopian Laser Glove | |Link |- | |Eternal Essence Gauntlet | |Lifesteal roll Link |- | |Far Seer's Enchanted Gloves |52 t1t2 |Great potencial to get base attack damage, based on your main attribute. Link |- | |Frostburn Gauntlets | |Adds chance to pure AOE damage instance to your W. Link |- | |Gauntlet of Divine Purity | |Adds pure damage to autoattacks Link |- | |Glove of the Forgotten Ghost | |Enchances DOT, ghost element roll Link |- | |Gloves of the High Flame | |Link Link |- | |Grasp of the Elders |104 T1 T2 |Link |- | |Greensand Copper Gauntlets |125% base ability damage, |No ability Link |- | |Halcyon Soul Glove |78 t1t2 |Nice base damage gain, adds 50% bonuses from stats, as armor, HP, Mana, regens, attack speed. Link |- | |Ironbound Gloves | | Link |- | |Living Gauntlet | | Link |- | |Magebane Gloves |104+104 t1 t2 |High amount of runes Link |- | |Malachite Shade Bracer | | Link |- | |Marauder Gloves | | Link |- | |Master Gloves |104R2 104R3 17 R1 |Free BAD and giant pool of runes. Link |- | |Mordiggus Gauntlet | |Good combo with Bloodstone boots, Hope of Saitaru Link |- | |Mountain Vambraces | |Link |- | |Phoenix Gloves | |Base attack damage source and healing source. Link |- | |Power Ranger Glove | |Post-mitigation amp for physical damage and bonus damage Link |- | |Proud Gloves | |Link |- | |Royal Wristguards |104 t1 t1 |Link |- | |Scarecrow Gloves | |Extreme values of mana regen based on intelligence Link |- | |Shadow Armlet | |Link |- | |Shadowflame Fist | |Link |- | |Silverspring Gloves | |Link |- | |Spirit Glove | |Link |- | |Stormcloth Bracer | |Link |- | |Wraps of the Grand Arcanist | |Base ability damage based on intelligence - 0.3% per 10 INT Link |- | |Heavy Echo Gauntlet | |All instances of Item Damage and Base Ability Damage strike the target an additional 2 times. Rolls 7200 STR on pr2 and 4200 armor on pr3 Link |} Boots slot |While movespeed is equal to or less than 300, incoming damage is reduced by 80% and outgoing damage is increased by 150%. The buff sticks for 6 seconds if your movespeed moves back above 300. Post mitigation buff is decent, but reliably works only on heroes which can have low mobility. Link |- | |Admiral's Boots |104 E2 104 E3 E1- only on normal |Giant and easy obtainable pool of runes Link |- | |Arcanys Slippers | |Arcane element roll Link |- | |Bladeslinger Boots | |Link |- | |Blue Dragon Greaves | |Link |- | |Boots of Old Wisdom | |Link |- | |Boots of the Violet Guard | |Link |- | |Crusader Boots | |Link |- | |Dunetreads | |Link |- | |Falcon Boots | |Link |- | |Fire Walkers | |Link |- | |Guardian Greaves | |Link |- | |Mana Striders | |Allows alternate way to regen mana, on high max mana values becomes very significant. Good use with Divine Grasp of Kings (Bahamut hand arcana) Link |- | |Moon Tech Runners | |Link |- | |Neptune's Water Gliders |120 E1 E2 E3 |Link |- | |Pathfinder's Resonant Boots |68 T1 T2 |Allows to effectively regen both mana and HP on builds which can take one hit and retreat (100% evasion + stone falcon trinket builds) Link |- | |Redrock Footwear | |Link |- | |Resplendent Rubber Boots | |Link |- | |Rooted Feet | |Link |- | |Sandstream Slippers |63 T1 T2 |Link |- | |Sange Boots | |Link |- | |Sonic Boots | |Link |- | |Temporal Warp Boots | |Temporal element roll, can be used on heroes with max R abuse, such as Auriun and Paladin. Method of abuse: cast R, cast E, cast next R counting both channel time and boots cooldown, repeat. Link |- | |Tranquil Boots | |Link |- | |Voyager Boots | |Good boots for R-based builds. Link |- | |Yasha Boots | |Sets BAT on 1.1, which dramatically increases attack speed. Link |- | |Steamboots | |Buffs item damage 0.3% per 10 agility Link |} Trinket slot